


Why don't we rewrite the stars?

by Marouanai_Madrid



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marouanai_Madrid/pseuds/Marouanai_Madrid
Summary: A human has the same birthmark as their soulmate. Elves share their pain, if their soulmates hurt they feel it too. But what if a human feel their soulmates pain?A rayllum soulmate au.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Ethari/Runaan (The Dragon Prince), Lain/Tiadrin (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	1. What's wrong with me?

Callum's family was always worried about his soulmate. When Callum was born he got a birthmark on his left upper arm. It was normal for humans to have birthmarks because their soulmate had the same mark. Ever since Callum was little he would always get cuts and bruises while doing nothing. His family thought he was too rough without realizing it. Until he was five. He screamed in pain, his head hurted like hell - his soulmate was growing horns, but they didn't knew that-. He was doing nothing but drawing. At that moment they knew his soulmate wasn't a human; it was an elf. Elves know who their soulmate was because they share their pain, basically being one.

It wasn't unheard of but because of the war, there weren't human/elf soulmates. Even if it was then there was no way it would be allowed.

Callum's birth father was gone, left like a coward. Leaving his mother and him alone. Callum's mother had met her soulmate. Callum was two at the moment and a year later Sarai married her true soulmate. She always hoped he would marry his soulmate and not a random person, so he wouldn't have to go through the pain she went.

Years passed by and everybody seemed to move on. Callum thought it was normal to feel your soulmates pain. His family was sure he never found out, thanks too many lies.

Until he was around 13, he got suspicious. Everyone talked about the matching marks between soulmates, not the sharing of scars and pain.

Was he abnormal?

Did his family knew what was wrong with him?

If they knew what were they hiding from him?

He never found out, until that day.

The assassins were here, the moonshadow elf found him, and he ran for his life. She asked where Ezran was and of course the only answer he could give was to say he was prince Ezran.

He prepared for the worst. The assassin walked towards him with her daggers in both hands, he looked into her violet eyes and.... her strange mark on her arm. Realisation hit him.

"It's you isn't it?"

This comment caught her off guard.

"Since I was little I feel my soulmates pain and you have the same birthmark as me"

He carefully took off his coat to reveal the birthmark. This time it was her turn for realisation to hit her.

"But you're a human?"

"Exectly! Humans don't share their pain, we find our soulmate by matching marks"

"So that means....."

"Yes"

This is really going to be an interesting talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first story I hope you enjoyed it :)  
> Sorry for my bad english it's not my native language.


	2. The egg of the Dragon Prince.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio finds the egg. Rayla needs to find Runaan.

"I found something." Somebody says from behind the painting.

"Go away, kid" Callum says. Still pointing my daggers to his throat.

"Are you talking to that painting?" I ask. 

He chuckles nervously "Uh, why would I do that? 'Cause it's not a good time."

I know he is lying, but I want to see were this brings me.

"You mean, because you're with a girl?" The person behind the painting says.

I step towards the painting and opens the path behind it, revealing a little boy and a glow toad. My daggers still pointed too both the little boy and prince "Ezran".

"Callum, what's going on?" The little boy said. So I _was_ right. But if he is Callum, who is that than? I look at the little boy with a confused look.

"I have to show you something. Both of you"

"Who are you?" I ask the little boy.

"Ezran, Prince Ezran" he says with confidence. Me and Callum follow the crown prince.

I look at my binding. _What are you doing? Following two boys who easily could get me in prison. Most important I'm going to let my team -my family- down. Again. And what will Runaan think. I disobeyed him, twice. No I'm not gonna let him down this time._

We walk towards a dead end.

"Very funny, walking towards a dead end" I say sarcastic. I pull my trusty daggers out. "One wrong move and say bye, bye to this world" I dredged with a cold tone in my voice.

Ezran seemed focused on the wall "Rock, rock, stone, rock, stone, stone. Rock, stone, rock, stone, stone...

Me and Callum watched him observantly "Wait, what's the difference between the rocks and the stones?" Callum asks. _Smart move, now Ezran is going to lose his focus._

He turns around in frustration "Ugh! You made me do stone instead of rock." _Really smart move, Callum._ He returns to pressing the stones and rocks. "Rock, rock, stone, rock, stone, stone, rock, stone, rock."

Ezran smiles proudly and turns to look at the floor behind them, while a secret door opens, leading us into a secret room via a spiral staircase. 

_Wow._

We make our way down the stairs and end up in some secret castle chambers, where Ezran pulls a lever to close the passage behind us. We watch the stairs pull away. I step closer, letting my eyes wander through the room, discovering the bodies of animals inside strange jars. _Disgusting._

"What is this place? Runaan is right. There's nothing in humans worth sparing."

I point my daggers at my soulmate and the crown prince, who back away in fear. "Time's up. Humans destroyed the egg of the Dragon Prince. Justice will not be denied."

"Wait!" He nudges his head towards a corner "You need to see something."

I point my blade at them again "I'm not falling for that flashing toad trick again."

Their glow toad grunts and glows red.

"There's no trick this time. Please, look." He points towards a cloaked object. _No it's impossible._

"Fine. You uncover it. Slowly."

"I can hear something inside, something alive."

Ezran pulls down the sheet of the object, revealing the glowing egg of the Dragon Prince.

I gasp "It... It can't be." _The egg....it wasn't destroyed. We need to bring this to Runaan._

Confidently I say "Follow me if you want world peace."

The boys hesitate for a moment, but still follows me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Ezran! Didn't forget about ya. BTW things that are written in 𝘐𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘤 means thoughts. This chapter was fast done. I used wiki fandom for the transcript. Hope you enjoyed :)


	3. Stay alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Runaan understands. They need to stay alive.  
> Runaan knows about Rayla's soulmate. Viren is back.

We run to the roof. "You're here, I know you are." Rayla says to no one at all. Me and Ezran are behind some wooden boxes on the roof.

"Rayla, you defied me" a tall man said. _Probably the leader._ "Runaan you need to call of the mission." _So that's Runaan. She had mentioned him once, said that he could help us._ "You've lost your mind." "please listen to me I found something the egg of the Dragon Prince" she took a step forward. Wow _, my soulmate is so..... amazing._ "That's impossible" he said with sureness in his voice. "And the human princes want to help hi-" she was cut of by Runaan " No! Humans are tricksters and liars."

I don't know since when I get this confidence boost, but I came out of my and Ezran's hiding place. "What's she's saying is true. Ezran let him see it." Ezran came out of his hiding place with the shimmering egg. "There's no need for vengeance tonight." Rayla said. Runaan sighed "Okay. But I will only vengeance what's needs to be." He looked at Rayla " Bring them to the forest, I will catch up on you. If I don't come back at midnight just go." Rayla nodded in understandment. We went to the forest.

~~~~~~

Around midnight Runaan came. "Where are the others?" I ask. "Dead." _Great Rayla, well done. Because of your stupid stunt Ram, Skor, Callisto and Andromeda are dead._ "Others?" My soulmate asked. "It's not handy to come with just two assassins" I replied. We begin to walk east, to Xadia. 

After a few minutes Runaan calls me. "Rayla, I want to talk to you." I walk towards him. "What's wrong?" "That human, the one that's constantly staring at you." He says. I felt my cheeks going red. "Wel you see...." _what am I going to say, well hey dad that's my soulmate, I know it's a human but he's nice I guess. Well certainly not that._ "He's your soulmate isn't he?" He half asks half saying it as a statement. "Yes." _Well Callum is dead for sure._

"Me and Ethari always suspected that something was wrong with your soulmate. As a toddler you got a birthmark, a human birthmark. Since then we knew your soulmate was a human." " If somebody told me a few years ago my soulmate was a human, I would've told them that the had to much moonberry juice." Runaan laughs. " You would've totally done that." I smile.

"Did he try to make any moves on you?" Runaan asks in a serious voice. "No, not yet." "Great. And remember young love can still hurt."

He is right. If you ask somebody (somebody that's _not_ Ethari) to describe Runaan you will hear emotionless and cold very often. But he was not always like that. When he was around my age everyone talked about how they already met their soulmate. Runaan was bullied for not finding his soulmate. He fell in love with a boy named Ramon. His first love and boyfriend. It wasn't a healthy relationship, Runaan was being mentally and physically abused. He didn't had the courage to break up with Ramon, he always told him he would make his life a living hell if he broke up with him. Luckily he had Tiadrin and Lain to help him get through it. Runaan begin to focus more on his training, hoping if he trained enough he could step up for himself one day. After three years in the relationship he got enough. With the help of Tiadrin and Lain, he got enough courage to break up with Ramon. After that he was never the same old Runaan. Cold and emotionless that was what people would describe him. He never wanted to go through that again. Then he met Ethari -his true soulmate- a little mistrust in the began (he didn't want to be hurt again) but they grew to be lifelong lovers and live a happy life.

~~~~~~

"Bring the dead elves." Viren orders. "They are here." His assistant said, bringing four dead moonshadow elves. Viren turns around to look at the window. "They're perfect for my plan." He said with a malicious smile. "Prepare the horse for departure" he orders his assistant " I'm going to visit an old friend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rest in peace Ram, Skor, Callisto and Andromeda. ❤️  
> Little bit insight in Runaans backstory. Oh no, Viren has a plan. Today the dragon prince novel: Through the Moon is released, Yay!!! Sorry for the short chapter :(

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first storie, hope you enjoyed it :)  
> Sorry for my bad english, it's not my native language.  
> au= alternive universe


End file.
